


Fairy Lock

by cipherine



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Angst, Gangbang, HEAVY NON-CON DON'T LIKE DON'T READ, Hurt No Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 03:34:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,497
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21796921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cipherine/pseuds/cipherine
Summary: Sometimes hitting up pretty boys in gay bars isn't a good idea.(Raihan gets gangraped. That's it, that's the fic.)
Relationships: Bede/Raihan, Random Characters/Raihan
Comments: 21
Kudos: 100





	Fairy Lock

* * *

  
  
it was a beautiful night in Hammerlocke, and Raihan was having the time of his life together with Leon, Nessa and Sonia. He’d suggested they go out together because he wanted to celebrate himself winning the Gym Leader popularity poll the third time in a row. While the others had groaned at his arrogance, they had agreed, and none of them had a regret about coming along. 

Raihan loved himself a good party of people and some even better cocktails.

  
Leon, generous as he was, had paid for all of the drinks in the first bar they had gone to. They had changed the location around midnight, and now that it was 2 am, they decided to check out one of the clubs instead. Raihan was in a dancing mood. He was also quite tipsy.  
  
When they entered the club, an entire crowd of people began to actually cheer. While Sonia successfully shielded Nessa from her fans, Leon and Raihan had no choice but to give autographs and take a whole lot of selfies. Raihan didn’t exactly mind, but Leon was clearly uncomfortable.  
  
„C’mon Leon, don’t leave them hangin’~“ Raihan laughed, grinning widely and showing off his cute fang as he took another selfie with a fan.  
  
„What?“ Leon yelled back. He hadn’t heard Raihan, the music was just too loud.  
  
Raihan just shook his head, chuckling, then blew his fans a kiss and grabbed Leon by his arm, pulling him along in the direction of the bar.

„I just meant you shouldn’t treat your fans like nuisances,“ Raihan said loudly, and Leon just sighed.  
  
„Yeah, yeah. Let’s get a drink,“ he said.  
  
„Get me anything, I don’t care! I wanna dance~“  
Raihan sounded so genuinely happy, it was adorable, and it made Leon blush a bit. He could see very well why his friend always won the popularity polls.  
  
Raihan wasn’t just someone with a shining personality and a smile brighter than the goddamn sun, he was also simply gorgeous to look at. Leon sometimes looked at comments people left on Raihan’s selfies online, comments like _‚god I wanna climb him like a TREE‘_ and _‚I love his little fang please kiss me Raihan please‘_ or similar, and honestly, he couldn’t blame these people. Raihan was so tall, so incredibly good looking, just one of his little smirks was enough to make Leon look away in embarrassment sometimes.  
  
He wondered if Raihan had ever noticed that Leon wasn’t immune to him.

  
Raihan happily waved at Nessa and Sonia, who the joined them for another drink. And soon enough, they were all on the dance floor, intoxicated not only with alcohol but also by a loud, enthusiastic crowd and music loud enough to make the bass shake up their hearts. 

Raihan was greatly enjoying himself. He loved a little party every now and then, and going out by himself was fun sometimes, but it was just the best when his friends tagged along. Especially Leon, who usually hardly had time for him at all.

He moved to the steady beat of the music, enjoyed the simple feeling of being alive without a single care in the world.   
  


Until someone caught his eye.  
  
At first, he wasn’t even sure whether it was a boy or a girl, all he could see was someone blatantly gorgeous smiling at him between flickering lights. Raihan was taken aback, even more so when they came closer, and suddenly they were dancing right next to him. Now that Raihan could see them up close, he was pretty sure that it was a boy after all. He had very bright — blonde? white? — curly hair, and he was really small next to him. The pink top he was wearing had a little heart cut-out showing off bits of his chest. Utterly adorable.  
  
With the way the boy was looking at him, there was no room for guessing.  
  
_Well, why not,_ Raihan thought, and decided to dance with him a little, wearing his usual cocky grin. A little flirt never hurt, right?

He noticed that the boy had really, really pretty eyes. God, he could lose himself in these. Wait, how old was he? He had to be old enough to get in here at all, right?

_Did— Did he just lick his lips?!_

Blushing a little, but quickly hiding it behind a confident smile, Raihan kept dancing with the boy, and at some point he leaned down to talk to him, close to his ear so he could hear him over the loud music.  
  
„What’s jailbait like you doing in here?“ Raihan asked, half-jokingly.  
  
The boy laughed, and it was so fucking cute, Raihan really had to keep it together.  
„What’s the local gym leader doing in a gay bar?“ The boy asked in return, a challenging look to his eyes.  
  
Raihan was taken aback once more.  
This was a gay bar? _  
Goddamnit Nessa!_

„Don’t answer my question with another question,“ Raihan said, easily hiding that he was being quite a bit nervous, for whatever reason.  
  
The boy smiled at him, and Raihan felt like his heart skipped a beat.  
_Uh-oh._  
Bad. Very bad. He really, really wanted to fuck this kid.  
Like, right now.  
  
„I’m here every weekend,“ The boy said close to Raihan’s ear — Raihan had to lean down so he could hear him — „But I’ve never seen you around.“  
  
Raihan swallowed hard. He even liked his voice, kind of. What kind of dirty little angel had he run into?

„Can I buy you a drink?“ He said without thinking.  
  
_Oh shit. Fuck. No. Why did I say that?!_

The boy fucking _winked_ at him, and gently tugged at his arm to lead him back to the bar. Raihan’s eyes widened. No way. Was he… actually trying to get into his pants?

Well, Raihan had no choice but to buy him a drink now. With pleasure. He wasn’t like, gonna take him home, but if he could get a kiss or two maybe…  
  
The music wasn’t as loud over here. Raihan wondered for a moment where Leon and the others had gone — They weren’t at the bar anymore. Maybe they were at the dance floor.

  
„So, what’s your name?“ Raihan asked, smiling smugly, „Gorgeous? Kitten? Pinkie Pie?“  
  
„Take that last one back please,“ The boy said, tilting his head and smiling. Raihan briefly noticed how the boy lowered his eyes, examining the Gym Leader’s body. He almost flinched. He hadn’t been mistaken thinking that this boy was full of… thirst.  
He looked up again at Raihan with bright, big eyes that looked like a doll’s, and said, „Bede. My name is Bede.“  
  
„Alright… Bede. I guess I don’t have to introduce myself,“ Raihan said, ordering two drinks.   
  


„Of course not. But I am just dying to learn things about you one can’t see on social media,“ The boy said, making his intentions very clear.  
  
Raihan laughed a little, but internally, he was screaming.  
„Hahah. Let me at least treat you first,“ He said, winking.  
  
„Where’d you leave your friends?“ Bede asked. The barkeeper handed them their drinks, and the boy took a sip. Raihan wondered whether he was drunk at all. He did seem pretty sober.  
  
„No idea. But I’m sure they are still somewhere around here,“ Raihan answered, shrugging.  
  
And speaking of the devil, he spotted Leon in the crowd. Raihan was unsure whether he wanted his friend to interfere right now.

„Uh, give me a moment, I’m right back, I swear,“ He said, and walked over to Leon.  
  
Leon was surrounded by fans once again, but his face lit up with a smile when he saw Raihan.  
„There you are! Been looking for you,“ he said.  
  
„Hey— umm— y’know,“ Raihan started, dragging Leon away from the crowd, „See that pink boy over there, at the bar?“  
  
Leon’s eyes were searching for a moment, then he nodded.  
„Yeah?“

  
„Care to leave me alone with him for a bit and like, make sure Nessa doesn’t find out?“  
Nessa would be furious to know that Raihan was trying to get laid while they were all out together. Leon on the other hand — at least that’s what Raihan thought — wouldn’t mind, would he?  
  
Little did he know that Leon cared more about this than he’d like to admit.  
But the champion just flashed a smile and gave him a thumbs up.  
„Go get him. I’ll keep the others busy.“

„Hahah. Thanks. I’ll be back okay, I just at least wanna make sure that I get his number,“ Raihan said, and before Leon could say anything else, he was gone again, moving back to the bar.  
  
He was glad to see Bede was still there, welcoming him back with a tilt of his head and the admittedly cutest — but just a tad sinister — smile he’d ever seen.  
„I almost thought you’d dump me,“ Bede said, leaning against the bar.  
  
„Why would I ever?“ Raihan responded.  
  
How fast could he take things with him? He wondered.  
  
Bede was enjoying his drink, so Raihan decided to do the same. They kept chatting about whatever — Raihan’s last battle against Leon, what kind of Pokemon Bede had, where the boy was from, just stuff like that. Nothing that would suggest that they were both quite ready to just disappear together and have sex.

  
But at some point, Raihan started to feel strangely… dizzy.  
  
„You okay there?“ Bede asked.  
  
„Y-yeah, just a little… I don’t know…“ Raihan tried to answer, but now he started to feel really sick, like he had to throw up. For a few seconds, he thought he was going to black out.  
„I think I gotta go outside for a bit,“ he said, „Sorry, I don’t feel well all of a sudden, I—“  
  
„Let’s go then,“ the boy immediately said, and Raihan was grateful that he was leading him outside, because he wasn’t sure anymore whether he could even find the way out of this club on his own.  
  
Once he got a wave of fresh air, he immediately felt a little bit better, but still — His heart was pounding loudly against his chest, fast and hard, and he felt like he couldn’t breathe properly.  
  
„I… don’t know what’s up, sorry,“ he said quietly.  
  
There was no one else in front of the club, which was odd, since normally there would at least be a few smokers.   
  


„How do you feel?“ Bede asked.  
There was some kind of… suspicious undertone to what he said. But Raihan didn’t notice it. He _should’ve_ noticed it, but it was way too late already.  
  
„N-not good. I think I gotta throw up… Or… I don’t know— Gonna… Argh…“  
  
Suddenly, Raihan broke down to his knees, breathing heavily.  
_This isn’t normal_ , he realized in that exact moment.  
  
This wasn’t just from too much alcohol, this wasn’t exhaustion, this was something entirely else— It was—  
  
He managed to look up at Bede, and he did not like the grin on the boys face. Neither did he like that the boy had released one of his Pokemon — a Hatterene — without him noticing. The last thing he heard was Bede’s sickly sweet voice saying,  
„Sleep well, _Raihan._ “

Everything went dark after that.

  
  


* * *

  
  


When Raihan slowly regained consciousness, everything was still quite… blurry. Not only his mind, but also his vision. He felt strangely hot. Breathing heavily and trembling a little, he tried to gather his thoughts, tried to come to his senses.  
  
Someone was touching him.  
  
„He’s waking up,“ he heard a voice say, a deep voice.  
  
Raihan groaned quietly, gritting his teeth. His head hurt like crazy. But he had other concerns right now. Where was he? What happened? Who was touching him, and why the fuck was he naked?!  
  
There was a hand closed around his dick, stroking him slowly. Raihan shivered, holding back a moan. The man touching him was a complete stranger. Raihan was lying on a bed in what looked like a generic hotel room.  
  
„Ah— Stop—“ he choked out, the first words he was able to get out.  
  
„Awww. He thinks we’re gonna stop,“ The man said, laughing quietly.  
_  
We?_ Raihan thought, and finally, after what felt like an eternity, he was able to see clearly. There were two other guys he didn’t know, and in a corner of the room, sitting on an armchair and smiling at him just as sweetly as he did in the bar, Bede.  
_  
I am a fucking idiot.  
_  
Eyes widening, he started to struggle, only to notice that he was handcuffed to the bed-frame. He started to panic. One of the other men came closer. There was still a hand around his dick, and the guy was slowly increasing the pressure.  
  
„S-stop— Please!“ Raihan begged, „Please let me— Aah— go…!“  
  
The man just grinned, then leaned down to kiss him. Raihan was absolutely disgusted. He refused to open his mouth when he felt the man’s tongue against his lips. Eyes squeezed closed, he kept trying to struggle, to get away. This couldn’t be happening, right? He wasn’t about… to get raped, right?  
  
„Stop struggling,“ The man whispered against his lips, „You’re only gonna make things worse for yourself.“  
  
Raihan shivered. The man had stopped touching his dick after Raihan had desperately tried to close his legs, and was separating them with a firm grasp on his tights. Raihan’s eyes were burning, like he was about to cry. He was scared. He was seriously scared.  
  
„I’ll— I’ll do anything, I’ll give you anything, please just stop— How much do you want?“ He tried to negotiate.  
  
But the man didn’t even listen, and neither did the others. Raihan glanced at Bede, and was shocked to see that the boy looked nearly…. bored. Like he didn’t give a single fuck about what was happening in front of him.  
  
„Are you gonna fuck him or what?“ Bede asked into the room, and all of the men laughed.  
  
Raihan’s stomach turned.  
  
„Now that he’s awake,“ one of the other men said, „I’m _dying_ to fuck his face.“  
  
The man on top of him was kissing him again. Tears gathered in Raihan’s eyes. Why? Why the fuck was this happening to him?!

„Open your fucking mouth, whore,“ The man growled, but Raihan refused, keeping his lips tightly shut. Next thing he knew, there was a hard slap across his face, hard enough to have his head turn to one side. His left cheek was burning with pain, and he was too scared to even look at the man who’d hit him like that. He shivered, and a single tear escaped his eyes, rolling over his hurting face.  
  
_Help… Someone help…!_

The man kissed him again, and this time Raihan had no choice but to let his tongue slide into his mouth. Raihan’s face was flushed from embarrassment, and he closed his eyes so he at least wouldn’t have to look at the guy. His legs were separated further, and the man started to grind down his still clothed dick on Raihan’s. Raihan hated the feeling of his blood rushing into all the wrong directions. He didn’t want to get turned on by this…!

He hadn’t even noticed one of the other men coming closer to the bed, and he sure as hell hadn’t noticed that same man unzipping his pants and getting his dick out. He knelt down on the bed, stroking his cock, dangerously close to Raihan’s face.  
  
Then there was a hand in his hair, grabbing a fistful of it and pulling harshly, and the next moment the man’s hard cock was halfway in Raihan’s mouth.  
„Ah— fuck— God, I’ve always wanted to do that,“ The man moaned, rolling his hips forward, „He’s so fucking hot. All the pictures online don’t even do him justice.“  
Raihan nearly choked for a moment, but he closed his eyes and let it happen.  
  
_Just endure it. Just endure it…_  
  
„He sure is,“ The other man on top of him said, and suddenly Raihan could feel saliva-coated fingers at his asshole. His eyes shot open, glancing at the man, a silent plea.  
_  
Please don’t._  
  
But the man just grinned and pushed two fingers inside Raihan, who squirmed and trembled like he was suffocating. His desperate, almost crying noises were muffled by the cock in his mouth.  
  
Soon enough, a third finger was added. It wasn’t like he was lacking experience being a bottom, but this just hurt. Why couldn’t they at least use fucking lube?!  
  
„God, he’s tight as fuck. Can’t wait to actually fuck him,“ The man commented.  
  
„Can’t wait to cum in his mouth,“ The other one said, licking his lips and thrusting into Raihan’s mouth.  
  
„Look at this… He’s hard.“  
  
Raihan shuddered when the guy touched him down there. His dick was painfully hard. He hated it. He fucking hated how easy it was to do something like this against his will, and still have his body react.  
  
„Are you really surprised? He _loves_ the attention. Don’t you, Raihan? Sometimes you post pictures so slutty, you really can’t complain… You’re a fucking whore, Ah…“  
Raihan wanted to say something, but with his mouth full of cock that wasn’t exactly an option.  
  
He whimpered pathetically when the fingers that had been fucking him were removed from his asshole and replaced with something bigger rubbing against it.  
  
„Fuck. I could cum just like that, rubbing my dick against his asshole,“ The man on top of him said. He went on with that for a while, and it made Raihan fucking crazy, not knowing when the man would actually push inside him. Since he was being face-fucked at the same time, he couldn’t even take a look and see just how big that dick was.  
  
He was tense and trembling, scared to no end.  
  
„Mmh— Mmmh!!“ He tried to scream around the cock in his mouth, feeling the other man’s dick push inside slowly. It hurt. It hurt so fucking much that Raihan couldn’t help but cry his eyes out.  
  
„Ah, fuck, so fucking tight!“ The man groaned, and without giving Raihan any time to adjust, he started pounding into him right away.  
  
It was too much. Too overwhelming. Raihan cried bitter tears, too weak to actually struggle anymore or fight back.  
  
Then the one fucking his mouth came with a disgusting groan, pushing inside particularly deep. Raihan felt like throwing up as hot seed filled his mouth and throat. The dick pulsated, and the man didn’t take it out until he’d seen Raihan swallow his cum.

Coughing violently, Raihan arched his back and screamed. His insides hurt from the cock that was violating his ass.  
„Stop! Please, stop! Aah— Aah, no, _no!! Help, please!_ “  
  
He screamed his lungs out. They were in a hotel, someone has got to hear him and save him, right?  
  
„Aah… That’s the stuff,“ He heard Bede say, „I love when they scream like that. Don’t get your hopes up, Raihan. No one is going to help you.“  
The smile on his face would give Raihan nightmares for the rest of his life.  
  
Crying and begging for the man to stop, Raihan threw his head from one side to another. He couldn’t help but moan however, because it slowly started to feel somewhat good. He was disgusted at himself for even thinking about enjoying this.  
  
The third man in the room, who had been very quiet up until now, had been busy stroking himself to the nice scenery in front of him. But now he was moving to the bed as well. Raihan screamed and tried to struggle, but the man kneeled above his face and effectively shut him up by pushing his dick inside his mouth, fucking his face even rougher than the one who did it before.  
  
Hot tears streamed over Raihan’s face.  
  
And then his blood ran cold, because he could hear his phone.  
  
„Oh,“ He heard Bede say, and the boy took a quick look at the phone that was lying on a desk next to him, „Look at that. It’s the champ.“  
  
Raihan didn’t know what to scream about more — The fact that Leon was calling him, the shit-eating grin on Bede’s face, or the fact that _Rotom wasn’t there_. What the fuck had they done to Rotom?!

„Oh, delicious. Give it to me,“ The man who’d been fucking his mouth first said, and Bede handed the phone over.  
  
No way. Raihan’s eyes widened. They… They weren’t going to…?  
  
It was still ringing, and the man holding his phone came closer to the bed, grinning widely. He picked up.  
  
_„Rai? You okay? Where the hell are you? We’ve been looking for you,“_ Leon’s voice was audible through speaker.  
  
Raihan panicked.  
_No. Please don’t, please hang up…!_  
  
„Hello, champion,“ The man said, „Your friend can’t talk at the moment. But I’m sure you’d like to see him, right?“  
  
_„What? Who— Who is this?!“_

  
„Mmh— Mmmhnnnh—!“ Raihan made desperate noises.

The man grinned, turning on video call and filming up close to Raihan’s face getting fucked. Raihan prayed to every god there was that Leon just wouldn’t accept the video call invitation. But Leon was a fool, and Raihan knew as much.  
  
Seeing Leon’s shocked face on the screen was too much.  
  
Raihan closed his eyes and cried quietly.  
  
_„What the fuck?! What are you— Raihan! Oh my god!“  
  
_That exact moment, probably getting off on the situation of having the champion watch what he was doing, the man fucking his mouth came. He pulled out immediately, spluttering the remaining cum all over Raihan’s face.  
  
Raihan cried out. The guy fucking his ass had started to go faster, and harder. Everything hurt, but what hurt even more was the fact that Leon could see him.

  
„Get a nice view of his ass,“ Bede said — This new situation had sparked his interest, „And watch out to not get your faces or mine on camera.“  
  
„Leon! Hang up!! Fuck, please don’t look— Don’t look at me…!“ Raihan yelled, his face a grimace of agony.  
  
_„Rai! Where are you?! Oh god, no… Let him go! He’s hurt, let him go, you fucking bastards!!“_ Leon’s voice resounded from the phone. 

Raihan was sobbing, when suddenly the man pulled his dick out, only to lift one of Raihan’s legs on his shoulder and push back in even rougher than before. He screamed, still begging Leon to hang up, and finally— finally, Leon did.  
  
„Ah, fuck, I’m gonna cum so hard,“ The man still fucking him moaned, speeding up his movements.  
  
„I want his ass next,“ One of the others said, and Raihan tensed at the thought of this being _far_ from over.

A strangled cry escaped him when the man slammed inside his asshole deep and hard, releasing his cum inside Raihan. The man was twitching and moaning. Raihan gritted his teeth. He’d cried so much, he felt like there were hardly any tears left.  
  
It was quiet for a few seconds, until the man finally pulled out. Raihan could feel the hot cum dripping out of his ass.  
  
„Please… no more…“ He tried begging one more time, despite knowing very well that it wouldn’t help.  
  
A chuckle emitted from the other side of the room. Bede had gotten up, coming closer to the bed.  
„That’s a beautiful look on you. All whored out… I guess it’s my turn,“ the boy said.  
  
„You’re joining?“ One of the others commented with genuine surprise, „You usually never do.“  
  
„I know. But this is Raihan. The real fucking deal. How can I resist?“ Bede said, smiling sweetly as he got on top of Raihan, „I’ve _always_ wanted to get a taste of him.“  
  
Raihan could barely process what was happening, but when Bede started to stroke his cock, he got a grim reminder of his own body’s needs.  
  
„Aah— No, please, please don’t—“ He cried out — He didn’t want to cum.  
  
„I’ll take good care of you,“ Bede said, licking his lips and slowly undressing himself, but only his lower half. He left his pink top on and tossed his pants and underwear aside. As soon as he was half-naked, he leaned down and kissed Raihan, hard and passionately.  
  
Raihan had no energy left to protest.  
  
Bede was grinding his ass down on Raihan’s dick while kissing him, making it twitch like crazy. It took Raihan a moment to notice that Bede was shivering so much because he was fingering himself. The boy moaned into the kiss and let his tongue go wild inside Raihan’s mouth.

  
When he broke the kiss, Raihan felt fucking delirious. He was shaking. His tears had dried. There really were none left anymore.  
  
Bede moaned and positioned himself, ready to impale himself on Raihan’s cock.  
„Mmmh… So big… Just as one would expect from you…“ The boy said, and then he went down on Raihan’s dick, groaning loudly and arching his back.  
  
Raihan closed his eyes and tried to hold his moans back. He didn’t want to cum. He didn’t want to fucking cum!

But the boy’s ass just felt so fucking good.  
  
Even with Raihan’s entire body still hurting, he couldn’t help but give in to the temptation. Bede started to ride him, moaning sweetly, his eyes hazy and full of lust. The boy jerked himself off at the same time, pretty hard from watching what had happened earlier anyways. The three men were watching them now, and two of them were already touching themselves again.  
  
„Fuck, so good— Mmh— You feel so good inside me,“ He moaned, and in a different situation Raihan would’ve greatly enjoyed himself, but not like this.  
  
He couldn’t help but buck his hips up and cum inside Bede, crying out loud.  
  
Bede rolled his eyes back at the feeling of being filled up like this, and then he gave himself a few more hard strokes, cumming all over Raihan’s chest.  
  
„Fucking beautiful,“ Bede groaned, completely out of breath. They had both come fast, but it had still been delicious.  
  
Raihan was breathing heavily. His heart was pounding loudly against his chest. This wasn’t over. He knew that it wasn’t over, because he could clearly see that the other men were already half hard and ready to go again.  
  
„No more… no more, please…too much….“ He begged nevertheless, only to be fully ignored.  
  
Bede took his sweet time with removing Raihan’s cock from his ass and getting off him. He leaned down one more time to kiss him, and this time it was a gentle kiss, almost as if he was trying to help Raihan relax a bit.  
  
It didn’t really help, of course.  
  
Until the morning, they kept passing him around like a lifeless fuck-toy, until Raihan could barely feel a thing anymore. They got more violent with every hour that passed, choking him, covering him in their cum and making him scream helplessly.  
  
He prayed that someone would save him. Anyone. But no one came, and eventually, his salvation arrived in the form of him passing out.   
  


* * *

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Aftermath](https://archiveofourown.org/works/21824671) by [Dimension_K166](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dimension_K166/pseuds/Dimension_K166)




End file.
